powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Ago
Long Ago is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of Daggeron's Ancient Mystic Mode and Solaris Knight forms and the Laser Lamp's Blaster form. Synopsis An old friend of Udonna's returns, but Clare doesn't seem to trust him. A mysterious frog saves Madison in battle, but there is more to him than meets the eye and a new warrior appears. Can Udonna really trust Calindor? Plot Imperious and Necrolai are in the pit. Through the seal, Jester is released. Imperious knew Jester would do his bidding now that he had freed him. Imperious wants Jester to wreck Briarwood and gives him a pen to help him. Jester immediately leaves to do Imperious' bidding. Necrolai, who had been watching, asks Imperious about the Rangers. Necrolai tells Imperious that the Rangers must be destroyed. Imperious isn't concerned, his plan will wreck the city and undermine the Rangers. At Rootcore, Udonna has the teens going through some trust exercises. The exercises are going well until Clare walks in with baby Fire Heart. The Boys & Vida surround Clare and coo over Fire Heart. Madison, unaware, continues with the exercise and lands on the floor. Udonna helps her up. The crystal alerts the teens to dark magic in the woods. The teens immediately leave to investigate. Soon a strange creature appears. The teens battle the creature. The teens are about to morph, when Udonna stops them. Udonna tells them the strange creature is a friend of hers. The strange creature reveals himself to be Calindor. Udonna introduces Calindor to the teens and tells Calindor the teens are the mystic warriors. Hiding in the bushes is Phineas and he's worried about what he has seen. Udonna and the teens take Calindor to Rootcore. As they enter, Clare alerts them to trouble in the city. The teens immediately morph and head out. Udonna introduces Clare to Calindor. Calindor refers to Clare as a bumbling servant, which Clare doesn't appreciate. Calindor takes a look at the crystal ball. Clare comments that the crystal ball alerts them to dark magic. Clare notes that there was dark magic in the woods, right before Calindor appeared. Suddenly the crystal ball fills with dark magic once more, this time in Rootcore. Alarmed, Clare calls Udonna over. Calindor manages to clear the crystal ball. When Udonna looks at the crystal ball, it's normal. Udonna assumes Clare was simply excited, but Clare knows what she's seen. Calindor continues to stroll around Rootcore, looking at various items. Jenji peeks out of his lamp and becomes alarmed. Before Jenji can alert Udonna and Clare, Calindor places a large book on top of the lamp. Udonna walks over and Calindor tells her he has bad news for her. Calindor tells Udonna that Daggeron betrayed them and succumbed to dark magic. Calindor tells Udonna that was how he was cursed and trapped in the cave, never aging. Udonna is stunned and can't believe that Daggeron would betrayed them. Udonna doesn't hear Jenji's muffled attempts to alert her to her danger. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers are having a difficult time in their battle against Jester. There are two people dangling from a railing and the Power Rangers are in a dilemma. Jester continues to battle the Rangers, using several tricks on them. The two people could no longer hang on and began to fall. Blue Ranger spots them falling and races over. Blue Ranger catches them and urges them to run to safety, which they do. The battle continues with Jester until Jester vanished. The Rangers walked over to a strange drawing Jester had done on the pavement. The Rangers couldn't make any sense of the drawing. In the woods, Clare is taking a walk and not to happy with Calindor. Clare and Phineas bump into each other. They walk together, commenting on Udonna's friend. Phineas tells Clare that he doesn't trust Calindor. Clare is surprised and asks Phineas how he knows Calindor. Phineas tells Clare how Calindor betrayed the Mystics and he knows because he was there. Clare takes off running to warn Udonna. Inside Rootcore, Udonna is still stunned by the news of Daggeron's betrayal. Udonna is surprised that the Xenotome didn't tell her. Calindor asks about the Xenotome and Udonna explains the Xenotome is what gave the Rangers their powers and has all knowledge. Calindor tells Udonna he has a lot to learn from the Xenotome. Calindor offers to get Udonna tea while she looks through the Xenotome's pages. Meanwhile, the teens are working at Rock Porium. The teens are trying to figure out what to do about Jester, since he is still loose. The frog from the cave clambers onto Madison's shoulder. This causes Madison to shriek with terror. Madison comments that she has been afraid ever since Vida put a frog down her dress. Vida can't believe after all this time, Madison is still scared of frogs. The teens chase the frog all over the store, unable to catch it. The teens make a lot of noise and Madison tries to keep away from the commotion. Toby steps out of his office, sees all the chaos, and attributes it to the power of Rock and Roll. Back at Rootcore, Calindor walks towards Udonna with the tea. Calindor insists Udonna takes a particular goblet. Udonna has the goblet to her lips when Clare races in and hollers at Udonna to stop. Udonna is bewildered by Clare's behavior as Clare jumps on top of Calindor. Clare shouts that it was Calindor that betrayed the Mystics. As Clare struggles with Calindor, the goblet is knocked out of Udonna's hand and lands on a book. The liquid from the goblet pours out and a strange foam appears on the book. Udonna realizes that Clare is right. Calindor shakes off Clare and Clare runs to Udonna's side. Udonna and Clare receive a shock as Calindor reverts himself to Imperious. Udonna springs into action by casting a spell. Imperious blocks the spell and casts his own. Udonna urges Clare to help. Clare casts a spell and Imperious vanishes. Clare is pleased with herself until Imperious comes up behind her. Imperious casts another spell towards Udonna and Clare. Udonna and Clare are unable to move. Imperious goes to the Xenotome to retrieve it's knowledge. The Xenotome has a protection spell, but Imperious casts a spell to break it. Meanwhile, inside the Rock Porium, the teens hear people screaming outside. The teens race outside. The teens morph, and soon the Power Rangers are facing down Jester. Blue Ranger figures out what Jester is doing with his drawings on the pavement, trying to cast a seal. The Rangers and Jester battled. The Rangers are knocked to the ground. Blue Ranger gets up and goes after Jester. Blue Ranger and Jester battled. Jester gives Blue Ranger a hard blow and she demorphs as she lands on the ground. Jester is about to give Madison a fatal blow, when the frog jumps onto Jester. Jester doesn't like frogs either and jumps around, trying to shake the frog off. Jester manages to shake the frog off. The rest of the Rangers battle Jester once more. Madison moves over to frog and realizes the frog has saved her. Madison gives the frog a kiss and the frog turns into a knight. Madison is delighted. The knight walks over and offers his assistance to the fair lady, Madison. The knight tells Madison that she broke the curse. Jester is still there, with several Hidiacs now on hand. Madison joins the Rangers to battle Jester. The knight steps forward and tells them to stand back. The knight morphs into Solaris Knight. Solaris Knight summons Jenji and with Jenji's lamp forms the laser lamp mode. The Solaris Knight takes on the Hidiacs and Jester, eventually destroying them all. The Rangers and especially Madison, watch the battle with admiration. After the battle, Madison and the Rangers walk up to Solaris Knight, who demorphs. Madison asks him who he is and he replies there's no time, Udonna is in trouble. At Rootcore, Imperious has just finished breaking the protection spell. The knight and teens entered Rootcore. The knight knocks Imperious down and breaks the spell holding Udonna and Clare immobile. The knight tells Calindor he's ready to finish the battle. Imperious tells the knight, Daggeron, that he is called Imperious now. Imperious tells Daggeron they'll finish this another time and vanishes. Daggeron and Udonna hug each other. In the pit, Imperious vows that next time Daggeron won't succeed. In the woods, Daggeron and Udonna are walking. Daggeron tells Udonna what had happened in the battle long ago. How Calindor was overtaken with dark magic, so much so, Daggeron didn't even recognize him and how they were both cursed and placed in the cave. Udonna asks Daggeron about Bowen. Daggeron tells Udonna he lost track of Bowen during the battle. Daggeron asks Udonna about Leanbow. Udonna tells Leanbow tells Daggeron that Leanbow was destroyed. Daggeron feels he has failed everyone and walks away. Hiding in the bushes, once more, is Phineas. Phineas has overheard Daggeron's and Udonna's conversation. Phineas fears the consequences if Udonna and Daggeron find out what he has done. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Will Hall as Calindor *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Stuart Devenie as Imperious (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Greg Ward as Jester the Pester (voice) Notes *Koragg don't appear in this episode. *Daggeron is back to normal from a frog to a human. *This is the last time the Red Ranger uses the Mystic Force Fighters. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode